


mission theater

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [25]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M, Sneaking Around, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Some hardzello?
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 13





	mission theater

“Joe, why did you pick _this_ movie?” Ben hissed, trying not to draw too much attention to the pair.

“Because Gwil said that he didn’t think we could sneak in so we had to prove him wrong,” The ginger hissed back, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“There has to be a lighter movie playing!”

At that, someone a few rows in front of them turned around and hushed them loudly.

“Ben, it’s just _Marley and Me_. How bad can it get?” Joe tried to reason. Ben just gave him an unimpressed look.

“When it ends, you’re gonna regret this.”

-

“Why didn’t you tell me the dog dies?” Joe groaned softly, clutching onto Ben’s hand and face slightly wet.

“I told you, we should’ve switched theaters,” Ben gloated, a smirk gracing his features. The blond gently interlaced their fingers, sure that the other boy didn’t notice, far too invested with the closing scenes.

The end credits were about to start rolling and the pair slipped out of the theater, Joe furiously wiping his face. They slipped out the back entrance so they wouldn’t be seen by the ticket guy and began strolling to Joe’s car, hands still intertwined.

“This was a nice date, Mazz.” Ben had his other hand tucked into his jean jacket and his tone was so causal that Joe almost didn’t catch the actual words.

“I-it wasn’t a date? What makes you say that?” Joe stumbled through his words, finally noticing their hands. He tried to pull his hand away but Ben didn’t let him, instead, pulling him between two random cars for some privacy in the parking garage, rolling his eyes fondly and a smile spreading across his features.

“Because you just tripped over your words and I know you better than I know myself. And between you and I,” Ben said, stepping closer to his friend and squeezed his hand lightly. “I really want it to be a date.”

Joe’s face flushed slightly. “Really?”

“Yes, you idiot. Now, if I remember correctly, you promised to get me food?”

It was the ginger’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, we were getting there.”

“We should get there faster.” Ben teased.

“I hate you,” Joe muttered with a smile, tugging a laughing Ben along behind him towards his car.


End file.
